This invention relates to tape dispensers, particularly to the means by which a roll of tape is rotatably supported in a tape dispenser and the means by which a roll of tape is loaded into the tape dispenser and an empty tape core is removed.
One common prior art type of tape dispenser comprises a weighted base adapted to be supported on the top surface of a desk or table, and a spool removably mounted on the base about which spool the roll of tape is supported. In the most common version of the dispenser the spool is adapted to frictionally engage an inner cylindrical surface on a core of a roll of tape and is rotatably mounted on the base, however non-rotatable spools have also been used in such a dispenser to support the tape for rotation about the outer surface of the spool. Either type of spool is normally mounted on the base so that an arcuate portion of the roll of tape is received in a cavity defined by walls of the base. The base also supports a cutting edge spaced from the spool on which tape withdrawn from the roll may be severed at a predetermined distance from the spool, and a tacking surface adjacent the cutting edge and between the cutting edge and the spool on which the tape may be temporarily adhered, thereby suspending a length of tape between the spool and tacking surface which can be easily grasped to withdraw the next length of tape from the roll.
While such dispensers have proved very serviceable, they have caused some inconveniences. When attempting to place a new roll of tape in the dispenser, users sometimes discard the removable hub with the core from an exhausted roll of tape. This causes the inconvenience of retrieving the hub, or, if the hub is not retrievable, disables the dispenser. Even if the hub is not discarded, to load the dispenser the hub must be totally separated from the base, inserted in the core of a roll of tape, and the roll and hub assembly mounted back on the base. This loading procedure is not as convenient as may be desired.